Luke
Luke (known as Shane in the pilotask.fm/LostAndFoundMusicStudios. ASKfm (April 19, 2016). Retrieved on July 15, 2016.) is a singer, songwriter as well as an acoustic and electric guitarist. at Lost & Found Music Studios. He is the lead musician in the boys' band & the boyfriend of Leia. Before the Show Luke became the lead vocalist and guitarist in a band with James, Theo, and John. Season 1 Luke starts in Lost and Found when Leia asks Luke if he would perform Shane Harte.PNG Shane H.PNG Shane Harte.png Shane harte.png a duet with her for the concert for the graduates. Luke agrees to sing this duet, only to discover that Mr. T takes it away because Leia could not write an original song. Luke brushes it off remembering the song he heard John writing for Michelle. He asks Mr. T in private if he could perform the song Broken by You instead as a solo. He devises a plan to get John Luke lies to Michelle, but Michelle comes back realizing John was there. Later we found out they told Michelle that John wrote the song for her. Physical appearance Luke is a good looking young man, short in stature and of a slim build. He has light skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair that is in a swept left side part. Relationships Leia has a blatant crush on Luke throughout season 1 (and season 2). During season 2, Luke starts to develop romantic feelings for Leia resulting in Luke singing a song to Leia after which they kiss and become an official couple. John John is Luke's best friend since they were kids. They knew each other before they joined Lost & Found as they were worried about one of them not making it in. They are very close and confide in each other. The two are happy to help each other when one is in need. Luke seems to be a very good friend to John, even family. Maggie Maggie and Luke appear to have a relatively close friendship with each other, to Leia's dismay. He allowed her to take a picture with him even though he has a policy against that. Maggie has said that she and Luke click really well together"All About the Music (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on April 13, 2016. and soon develops feelings for him."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on April 13, 2016. However, Luke has very romantic feelings towards Leia, as revealed on the last episode of Season 2, where they kiss, leaving her very upset also leaving the audience to find out if Theo ever told Maggie about his romantic feeling for her. Appearances Season 1 *"Lost and Found" *"See Through Me" *"Play the Record" *"Heart & Soul" *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Day After Day" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Heart Shape" *"Freebird" *"Sunrise" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Season 2 *"Sweet Tarts" *"Rhythm in my heartbeat" *"Wondering" *"Take Control" *"Hit My Heart" *"How Far We'Ve Come" *"Last Shot" *"Take You There" *"Let It Go" *"Falling For You" *"You Could Have It All" *"The Sound Of Change" Quotes Gallery Shane Harte.PNG Shane harte.png Shane Harte.png Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Next Step Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Lost & Found Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Featured articles Category:Season 2 Characters